The Name Game!
by TTavaresX
Summary: On a night out, Tris gets drunk and does karaoke! Guess what song she sings (wink, wink, nudge, nudge; its the title eh heh..) Funny! Read my other story too! R&R on both! Mwah x


AN: This is just a one shot, it came to me in a DREAM! (- Imagine that word is underlined heh heh..) How cool is that, and I can't wait for the Divergent Movie! Theo James as Four! *wolf whistle* and his british accent, can't wait! One of my first fanfic stories, other one is Devouring, get a read of that! Okay I'm talking to much Enjoy! x

TRIS POV

"Hurry get out of the dressing room Tris! I wanna see what you're wearing!" Christina squeals. "Okay, but can you not sound like that mouse we found in Uriah's room, or Uriah himself when he was on top of the dresser!" I shoot back. At that memory me and Christina start laughing again, after regaining ourselves I step out and do a short catwalk like Christina taught me.

Christina fails at an attempt to wolf whistle, instead her face so red putting Rudolph's nose to shame, and blowing spit onto her fingers. "Christina, go get a tissue" I say trying not to laugh. Christina looks me up and down before grinning ear to ear and saying "I have taught you well!" I roll my eyes.

I am wearing a short, tight mini dress that comes up just above my knees, it has different dark colored sequins all over, and slits on both sides of my thigh, revealing some skin. I am also wearing some old shoe brand called Louboutins and a Swaroski bracelet, necklace and earrings that compliment both my skin and dress. I have smoky eyes, making my eyes strike out, and glittery pink lip gloss. My hair is pulled into a very high, and when I say high I mean high ponytail. The tail of the pony tail coming up to my waist.

I must admit Christina has taught me well! As soon as Christina is done clearing up we make our way to the club. Once we see the boys, we make our way over to them. They are speechless. Eyes open wide and gaping, until Zeke breaks the ice. "Four have you and Tris ended it yet, cause I feel it would be b-" Zeke is cut off by Four whacking him on the head HARD. The rest of us laugh. Four comes and sweeps me off my feet and kisses me more passionately than he has before, his tounge grazing my lower lip asking for entrance, I refuse, teasing him a bit. He gives a soft groan. I finally open my mouth, he deepens the kiss. "UH-UHM!" Uriah clears his throat. "I know your girls gorgeous, but we need to drink!" He finishes.

I blush slightly, making Tobias set me down. He whispers in my ear, his warm breath tickling my earlobe "Your sleeping in my room after the we leave" I blush even more. "Want a drink?" Christina asks holding up a very large pint of beer. I nod. I'm dauntless now this is what we do. I take the glass from her, downing it in two minutes. "Wow slow down there Tris!" Christina laughs handing me another glass. I do the same to every glass until I've had about eight. I can't recall how many I've had until this point.

Just as I've finished another glass Uriah comes up to me. "Their doing karaoke, I think you'll be great! Go up!" I shrug not thinking much of a big deal about it I stand up making my way up onto the stage. I grin knowing what I'm going to sing. I signal to the DJ to start, before winking to Tobias.

TOBIAS POV

I watch Tris go onto the stage, man am I lucky to have her! She's always saying she's not pretty and there's a lot of girls I could have, what she doesent know is she's the prettiest woman in dauntless! And the amount of boys who like her, well I've lost count! She signals for the DJ to start the song.. "The name game!" She starts off. NO! Its too late to stop her I'm ruined!

"Four!"  
FAK! AHH! No I'm past ruined I'm going to be destroyed. Everyone turns to stare at me "WHAT? Am In London Museum, turn the fuck around!" I swat them away like flies.

"Four, Four bo Bour Bonana fanna fo Four Fee fy mo Mour, Four!"

Man I'm glad my names over I wanted to jump off the chasm, I don't like being the centre of attention.

"Christina!"

"Christina, Christina bo Bhristina Bonana fanna fo Fhristina,  
Fee fy mo Mhristina, Christina!"

Everyone is joining in and dancing, I even turned around and saw Zeke and Uriah crumping.. Weird (O.O eh heh...)

"Come on everybody!  
I say now let's play a game I betcha I can make a rhyme out of anybody's name The first letter of the name, I treat it like it wasn't there But a B or an F or an M will appear And then I say bo add a B then I say the name and Bonana fanna and a fo And then I say the name again with an F very plain and a fee fy and a mo And then I say the name again with an M this time and there isn't any name that I can't rhyme" Tris sings in perfect tune. Wow she's so perfect!

"Will!" Tris shouts out.

"Will, Will! bo Bill Bonana fanna fo Fill Fee fy mo Mill! Will!"

Will smiles shyly.  
"But if the first two letters are ever the same,  
I drop them both and say the name like Bob, Bob drop the B's Bo ob For Fred, Fred drop the F's Fo red For Mary, Mary drop the M's Mo ary That's the only rule that is contrary.  
Okay? Now say Bo: Bo Now Tony with a B: Bony Then Bonana fanna fo: bonana fanna fo Then you say the name again with an F very plain: Fony Then a fee fy and a mo: fee fy mo Then you say the name again with an M this time: Mony And there isn't any name that you can't rhyme Every body do Tony!"

Everybody sings and does Tony, some people even light candles!

"Pretty good, let's do Billy!"

Everyone does Billy, even I do Billy! I have never felt so good. Where did Tris get this song?!

"Very good, let's do Marsha!"

"WOO!" Uriah shouts out carrying two candles.

"A little trick with Nick!" Tris shouts.

"The name game" Tris ends slowly.

The entire club erupts in fist pumps and cheers, the loudest I've actually ever heard from Dauntless.

The Name Game.

AN: That was just a dream that came while I took a nap, typed it up as soon as I woke up, incase I forgot! That was just a One Shot. Feel free to look up my other story Devouring. Please R&R! x

Farewell Divergent rebels!

- TTavaresX


End file.
